


Once Upon A Broken Prospit Dream

by AscendingToTheStar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AscendingToTheStar/pseuds/AscendingToTheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe where Karkat dies early on the meteor. He travels the empty extent of the void, lost, aimless, and somehow comes to find Prospit, in the Beta kid's universe. He meets Jade, young, naive, and they become good friends. It is very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Broken Prospit Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be very short. I hope you like it, this is my first thing on AOO. C:

You are currently Jade Harley. You fell asleep while talking to your good friend, Dave Strider, and he has decided to leave you alone for the time being, since he finds that when you are asleep you get a bit weird. You don't really understand, since your robot is perfectly ablef at being you when you sleep, but you guess that it's okay. Cool kids have better things to do. You'll talk to him later.

What is more important is that you are now on Prospit, and what a glorious place it is. Skaia is in full view, the cute little prosiptans are running around, and the air is a nice temperature, not to cold, not to warm. You love it! You think it is time to explore and go see some of your favorite little white carapaces! 

You fly out of your Prospit dwelling, and decide to glide around the planet gleefully, like you always love to do. What could be better than sweeping around in your dreams, in the sky through the golden city! You love it. You love it more than anything. As you fly by the citizens they look up at you, some smiling and waving and others simply staring in awe. You could swear some of them even look jealous, but that doesn't really worry you! It's fun to fly, and if you were watching a girl overhead whisking through the sky you think you'd be jealous too.

You are sitting atop one of the Prospitian pillars when you see a strange figure in the distance. You try to ignore it for a while, but as it drifts closer you become concerned. Before going to check it out though, maybe you should go see how John is doing! He might have waken up by now. You set course for his little dream home and pop your head in the window, but just as you had expected, he is still sound asleep. Maybe not sound, because he seems to be tossing and turning, but he is not awake, that is for sure. You sigh and look back up at the spot where you saw that weird shape. It has gotten a lot closer! You think it is time to go see what it is.

You fly up to it, and you realize that it is not just a figure, but it is a person! You propel upwards, and reach the stranger's level. He looks very odd though. He is grey skinned, has fangs, and his hair is a thick mess of black, which is actually pretty normal, but their are candy corn colored horns protruding from his head! You aren't really sure what he is, but you decide you should help him. The look on his poor face is clearly screaming that he is confused and lost!

"Hi! I'm Jade, can I help you?"

He shifts uncomfortably in the void of space you two are floating in. His blank eyes are hard to read, but it looks like they are gazing down.

"Yes, I'd really aprreciate that. I'm lost, you see."

"I do see that! You seem like you don't really belong here."

"I don't fucking belong here! I don't even know where the hell I am, and my team is probably in ruins, and, and..." He gets lost in his train of thought, grabbing desperately at his previously mentioned mess of hair and flaring his nostrils. He seems aggitated, come on Harley think, think!

"Hey, Hey! It's okay, Mister, just relax Stressy McAngrypants. We can figure this out, together."

He lessens his grip and gazes up at you in awe. It is as if he has never been treated nicely. Maybe he hasn't, that would definitely explain the anger issues he seems to have.

"You'd do that? You don't even know me, and you're willing to help me?"

You nod. "Of course silly!"

He shakes his head, and sighs. You can only raise an eyebrow at him, because you don't know why he would give such a dissaproving look. You are helping the poor thing, he should be happy you are helping and not blowing him to smitherenes.

"What? Do you not want my help?"

He notices your irritation, and rolls his eyes. You puff your cheeks and glare at him, and cross your arms, which makes him roll his eyes again and return the gesture by crossing his arms too.

"Fine!" You yell. "If you don't want my help, I will take it elsewhere!"

His expression suddenly turns desperate, and he reaches out to grab your shoulder before you can turn to leave.

"No, wait! I need... I guess I do need your help. Sort of. You can get rid of me later, or do whatever the fuck you want, but right now I'm so completely fucking dissoriented my think pan is spinning out of control."

You sigh. Wait, haven't you heard that terminology before? You can't put your finger on it. You temporarily look at your colorful reminders on your fingers, but they tell nothing of this event. Looks like you'll have to wing it.

"Okay, okay. But you have to say please."

"What?" He says, in a very loud voice. It hurts your eardrums from the intensity of the sound. But that's okay. You'll teach him even more manners later.

"No fucking way! You can take that please and shove it down your protien chute, there is no way!"

"Fine," you say defiantly, "Then you can find your own way home."

"No no no, wait! Ugh. Fine, please. There, I said it. Now can we cut the bullshit and get back to helping me?"

"That's better. But you're going to have to work on your manners if you want to be around here. Got it?"

"Got it," he says begrudgingly. You smile sweetly at him though, despite the anger in his whole personality just sitting right on his sleeve.

"Come on then! Let's not sit out here in the middle of the void. You can come to my little Prospit house!" 

He goes to object, but you grab his hand and drag him there. He doesn't really protest. You two glide through the sky, down to the little dwelling of yours. You stop at the window and show him in with your arms, and he goes inside, still seemingly irritated. He takes a seat in the middle of the room, on the floor, and you follow inside, sitting across from him.

"So, what is your name?" You ask him, giving him your signature grin. He looks off somewhere, and answers quietly. You don't hear him, so you simply utter a "Hm?" and listen for him to restate.

"I said my name is Karkat. Karkat Vantas."

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you, as I said before, my name is Jade!"

"It's nice to meet you too Jade. You seem really familiar though, I- Wait a fucking second." He leans forward a bit, awestruck for a second as he looks closer at you.

"You're Jade Harley, aren't you?"

You nod. "How do you know my name though?"

"I'm a troll. I trolled you for a very long time, I don't know at what point in time this is but-" 

"You're a troll? You are a troll?!?! I hate trolls! You all are really mean and play tricks on me!" You state angrily, grimacing at him. He sighs and looks down, with his blank white irises. 

"So it's this point in time. Well, listen Jade, for what it's worth-"

"No! Don't say you are sorry, you are so mean to me! You always were and this is a trick isn't it! Isn't it!!" You glare at him still, and he seems to be ashamed. You almost feel bad for yelling at him, but he was so mean to you! He always has been. Him and his troll chums, who think it's such a riot to push your buttons.

"I'm sorry Jade! I know I was a total bulbgebag to you, please, just hear me out!" He states, somewhat desperately. You are mildly confused, he seems sincere. You suppose you will listen to what he has to say.

"Okay, fine, but if you try to trick me I will kick your butt so hard the Prospitan royalty won't know what to make of you!" 

He gives you a faultered looke for a second, before talking.

"Okay Jade. I get it. But listen. I am lost because well... I'm dead."

You recoil in shock. "No way!"

"Don't fucking think this is a trick. Do you not see how I was floating in the dead center of space? And my Irises are white. No living thing has that sort of phenominon, I can assure you that I am dead as fucking nails. I think I would remember Aradia disintegrating my entire being with her robot explosion, it hurt bad enough."

You sigh and feel kind of bad for thinking he was tricking you. His statement seems to be somewhat iffy, but since he is so upset, you can't really say you don't believe him.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Karkat, it's just," You say, but he cuts you off to finish.

"I know. I've tricked you in the past and I will continue to trick you more as we go on. But I'm dead now, and I realize that it was pretty fucked up of me. I hope you aren't mad at me once this all blows over and we have our last conversation before now."

"I guess I'm not mad. But what I really want to know is, what happens in the future?"

"What, with me trolling you?"

"Yes!" You say exasperatedly. You really do want to know.

"Well I start trolling you a lot more, to mess with you."

"Hey!" You say, in an irritated tone. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry alright! But the fucking point is, shit is going to keep happening. Then at some point I'm going to ask to help you, and you aren't going to believe me at first. Eventually you'll warm up to it. And then one day you start to tell me that I'm going to die, and I get mad at you about it and for the most part stop talking with you. But just before I die, I have one last conversation with you. I ask you if I'm really going to die and you say yes of course, and I'll ask you how you know."

"Oh?" You don't really know how to feel about this. The future has been laid out to you before, in Skaia, but this is coming from a troll!

"Yeah, oh. And then you'll tell me, it's from Aradia-bot's explosion. And I won't believe you. I'll tell you goodbye angrily, get up to go talk to her about it, and then before I could realize it I was dead and floating through time space. And that's how I got here."

"That's... Very hard to believe Karkat! But I don't know. How should I be able to trust you?"

"Well if you don't believe me, in about two minutes you're going to wake up and get trolled by me."

"We'll see. But until I wake up, what do you want to do Karkat?"

"I don't fucking know. What do you do around here for fun?"

You smile at him. "Mostly fly around, and talk to the cute little carapaces! Oh, and.. Oh no!"

He looks at you with a very confused expression. "What?"

"I have to go check on John! What if he's awake! Oh no, hold on!" You jump up and rush out the window. Karkat tries to follow behind you, but stops in your window and watches as you rush off to see if your paradox brother is awake. You peer in his window again, but he isn't awake. Still asleep.

You return to your house and sit on the bed. You'll be waking up any minute now.

"Karkat?" You ask, and wait for his responce.

"Yes Jade?" He says, giving you a questioning look.

"Can we be friends?" 

He gives a light smile, which seems strange coming from such an angry being.

"Of course Jade. I'd love to share with you the wonderful human emotion of friendship."

You giggle and get up, hugging the silly troll in the largest bear hug you think you've ever given.

"Friendship isn't an emotion dummy!" You say, and for a moment he stands still, but finally returns the hug.

"Well, whatever you wanna call it. But we're friends now, okay?"

"Okay!" You say happily, and you smile up at him.

"Good. Now lay down and wake up Harley, you've got things to do!" He smiles at you in return and follows you with his blank eyes. It's a little creepy, but at the same time, you are very happy you have such a cool new friend!

You lay in bed and get under the covers, and just as you wake up, you see Karkat give you a goofy little grin. 

As you pop out of bed, you see on your lunch top that one of the trolls is trying to contact you. And wouldn't you know, it's carcinoGenetisist. Is this Karkat?

You answer him and ask, and even though the vulgarity of his language continues, he verifies that it is him, Karkat Vantas. You can't help but smile and say, quietly so no one hears you,

"I guess he wasn't lying. Maybe the trolls aren't so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> If you really REALLY liked this, maybe request another short fic from me? I need more things to write.  
> One last thing I'm going to mention; I love to write fictions. I used to have a fanfiction.net account, and I still do. I use that account solely to updat my Kurlin fic, because let's face it, that ship is cute.


End file.
